beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Special Move
Special Moves (Japanese: 特殊なスピン移動, Special Spin Moves) sometimes called Finishing Moves, are attacks performed by Beyblades in the Metal Saga, which use their complete strength and very own spirit to defeat their opponent. All main Beyblades of the Metal Saga are capable of performing Special Moves; with each Beyblade having at least one move. Overview During battle, Bladers will usually tend to call out special attacks named, "Special Moves". They will call out its name and thus, their Beyblade will begin to glow with its own aura and its motif will appear and "glow". Once this happens, the Beast (if the Bey has one) will appear out of the Beyblade and brace itself for battle. It will then use the aforementioned Special Move it was called upon to use, and take it into effect. Special Moves vary. Specifically, they take a different action in place and vary in levels of considerable damage dealt. Some tend to do minor damage or to use something else, while others are more powerful and do more damage. Some Special Moves can even one-hit KO a Beyblade if used correctly, such as Grand Lightning. Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Special Moves Gingka and Storm Pegasus *Starblast Attack *Tornado Wing *Meteor Shower Attack *Full Power *Storm Bringer *Galaxy Nova Kyoya and Rock Leone *King Lion Gale Force Wall *King Lion 100 Fang Fury *King Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance *King Lion Tearing Blast *King Lion Furious Blast Shot Tsubasa and Earth Eagle *Metal Wing Smash *Stream Slash *Counter Stance *Counter Smash *Diving Crush *Smashing Claw Yu Tendo and Flame Libra *Sonic Wave *Sonic Buster *Inferno Blast *Sonic Shield Kenta and Flame Sagittario *Sagittario Flame Claw Benkei and Dark Bull *Bull Uppercut *Red Horn Uppercut *Tornado Bull Uppercut *Maximum Stampede Ryuga and Lightning L-Drago *Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike *Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction Hyoma and Rock Aries *Horn Throw Destruction *Wind Storm Assault *Eternal Defense Spin Track Hikaru and Storm Aquario *Aquario Infinite Assault Sora and Cyber Pegasus *Cyber Starblast Attack *Avalanche Boost *O.V. Drive Tobio Oike and Storm Capricorn *Spin Screw Driver *Lightning Screw Driver *Sniper Shot Dan, Reiki and Evil Gemios *Down Burst *Icicle Edge *Blaze Wall Reiji and Poison Serpent *Venom Strike Ryutaro and Thermal Pisces *Blazing Inferno *Distortion Drive Busujima and Rock Scorpio *Poison Drive Doji and Dark Wolf *Darkness Howling Blazer Tetsuya and Dark Gasher *Track Change *Six Crab Shake *Six Crab Sea King Kumade Brothers and Rock Orso *Triple Orso Step Phoenix/Ryo Hagane and Burn Fireblaze *Burning Fire Strike Tsuyoshi and Iron Bearl WD145B * Break Fang Hajime and Tornado Giran 100WF * Flash Lance Mariko and Inferno Cygzas 125B * Frost Wing Asami and Typhoon Leplys 90F * Lunatic Lazer Rina and Blaze Lyncat C145BS * Blink Scratch Kai (Battle Fortress) and Hellfire Delphis 145FS * Blitz Splash Kouki and Fire Pavon WD145S * Rainbow Break Kakeru and Crystal Leol D125B * Grand Buster Mamoru and Quake Shielzam DF145D * Smash Barrier Rochi and Devil Serpenter 125SF * Assault Bite Beyblade: Metal Masters - Special Moves Gingka Hagane and Galaxy Pegasus *Star Booster Attack *Stardust Driver *Storm Bringer Masamune Kadoya and Ray Striker *Lightning Sword Flash Tsubasa and Earth Eagle *Shining Tornado Buster *Metal Wing Smash *Diving Crush *Smashing Claw *Counter Stance *Counter Smash Ryuga and Meteo L-Drago *Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight Kyoya and Rock Leone *King Lion Reverse Wind Strike *True Lion Gale Force Wall *True Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance *True King Lion Tearing Blast *King Lion Tearing Blast Nile and Vulcan Horuseus *Mystic Zone *Vulcan Cannon Dashan Wang and Rock Zurafa *Strong Arm Flash *Strong Arm Barrage *Storm Surge *Solid Iron Wall *Crushing Blast Chi-yun and Thermal Lacerta *Solid Iron Wall *Thunder Sword Waltz *Piercing Bridge Strike *Tempestous Whirlwind Sword Chao Xin and Virgo *Fierce Lady Flash *Adamantine Hands *100 Hit Fearsome Splendor *Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword *Left Right Reverse Rearing Forearm Mei-Mei and Aquario *Ferocious Tiger Waltz *Soaring Firebird *Fighting Snake Blast *China's 4000 Year Old Big Wave Nowaguma and Rock Orso *Russian Bear Hook *Russian Bear Claw Karte and Zidane *Crow Crusher Julian Konzern and Gravity Destroyer *Black Excalibur *Gravity Blade *Medusa's Eyes Klaus and Grand Capricon *Claw of the Storm *Steel Darkness Wales and Grand Cetus *Grand Fleet Sophie and Grand Cetus *Grand Malestrom *Grand Victoire Sophie and Wales *Grand Deucalion Argo Garcia and Ray Gil *Keel Strangler Ian Garcia and Cyclone Herculeo *Blazer Slash Enzo Garcia and Ray Gasher *Slumdog Driver Enzo and Selen *Double Slumdog Driver Damian and Hades Kerbecs *Hades Drive *Hades Gate Jack and Evil Befall *Befall The Ripper *Beautiful Dead Zeo Abyss and Flame Byxis *Destiny Needle *Magnetic Needle Storm Faust and Twisted Tempo *Pendulum Drive *Spiral Dimension *Spiral Death Timewall Beyblade: Metal Fury - Special Moves Gingka Hagane and Cosmic Pegasus *Cosmic Tornado *Super Cosmic Nova *Shining Tornado Kyoya Tategami and Fang Leone *King Lion Crushing Fang *King Lion Roaring Cyclone Ryuga and L-Drago Destructor *Dragon Emperor Supreme Slight *Dragon Emperor Life Destructor Kenta and Flame Sagittario *Diving Claw Kenta and Flash Sagittario *Diving Arrow Yuki and Mercury Anubius *Brave Impact Aguma and Scythe Kronos *Great Ring of Destruction *Hendenmander Strike King and Variares *King of Thundersword *Sword of Ares Masamune and Blitz Striker *Flash of Lightning King and Masamune *King of Flash of Lightning Thundersword Zeo and Spiral Fox *Buster Tail Toby and Spiral Lyra *Crash String Toby and Zeo *Double Stream Typhoon Dynamis and Jade Jupiter *Grand Lightning Ryuto and Omega Dragonis *Hammer Bolt Dashan and Rock Zurafa *Qiln Flare Dashan and Chi-yun *Heavens Surpreme Destruction Bomb Jigsaw and Forbidden Eonis *Burst Satellite Johannes and Beat Lynx *Agility Claw Bao and Hell Crown *Crimson Flash *Flash Attack *Hades Flash Chris and Phantom Orion *Barnard's Loop *Destruction Loop Tithi and Death Quetzacotal *Ishstar Impact *Ascent Spark Cycnus and Kreis Cygnus *Elegant Swiftness Yu and Flame Libra *Final Inferno Blast Rago and Diablo Nemesis *Armageddon Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Special Moves Zyro Kurogane and Samurai Ifrit W145CF *Shooting Star Crash *Burning Upper *Burning Tornado Fire Shinobu Hiryūin and Ninja Salamander SW145SD *Infinite Fire Stream Assault *Excellent Scorching Ring Attack Zyro/Shinobu and Salamander Ifrit W145CF (Synchrome) *Super Burning Upper *Diving Crash *Burning Tornado Fire (Synchrome Version) Kite Unabara and Guardian Leviathan 160SB *TBA Eight Unabara and Pirate Orochi 145D *TBA Kite/Eight and Orochi Leviathan 160SB (Synchrome) *Spiral Crush Ren Kurenai and Thief Phoenix E230GCF *Molten Wing Sakyo Kurayami and Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF *King Dragon Piercing Bite *King Dragon Roaring Twister Takanosuke Shishiya and Archer Griffin C145S *Gryph Tornado *Archer's Claw *Delta Slash Sakyo/Takanosuke and Griffin Dragoon LW160BSF (Synchrome) *Hyper Spin Tornado Akuya Onizaki and Archer Gargole SA165WSF *Stonewing Crash Kira Hayama and Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD *Iron Brave Yoshio Iwayama and Bandit Golem DF145BS *Demolition Hammer Kira/Yoshio and Golem Behemoth SR200BWD (Synchrome) *Gaia Hammer Yoshio/Kira and Behemoth Golem DF145BS (Synchrome) *Rising Gaia Hammer Kira Hayama and Gladiator Bahamut SP230GF *Gladiator Demolition Gingka Hagane and Samurai Pegasis W105R2F *Galaxy Nova *Stardust Twister Attack Kira/Gingka and Pegasis Bahamut SP230 R2F (Synchrome) *Final Ultimate Demolition Captain Arrow and Archer Wyvern 145WB *Arrow Tornado *Tornado Attack Spike Bourne and Thief Girago WA130HF *Flaming Dash Genjūro Kamegaki and Bandit Genbu F230TB *Rolling Shell Break Baihu Xiao and Berserker Byakko 125S *Lightning Dynamo Karura and Guardian Garudas SD145PF *Golden Meteor Strike Beyblade: Burst - Special Moves Valt Aoi and Victory Valkyrie .B.V *Rush Shoot *Flash Shoot **[[|Flash Shoot#True Flash Shoot|True Flash Shoot]] Gallery Starblast Attack (Shooting Star Attack).PNG|Starblast Attack Inferno Blast.png|Libra Inferno Blast King Lion Tearing Blast.png|King Lion Tearing Blast Lion 100 Fang Fury.png|Lion 100 Fang Fury Reverse Wind Strike 1.png|King Lion Reverse Wind Strike Flame Claw 1.png|Sagittario Flame Claw Crushing Blast 1.png|Crushing Blast Lightning Sword Flash.png|Lightning Sword Flash Black Excalibur.png|Black Excalibur Hades Gate.png|Hades Gate Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword.png|Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight.png|Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight Lightning Nova Strike1.png|Lightning Nova Strike Diving Claw.png|Diving Claw Diving Arrow.png|Diving Arrow ImagesCAAGY6EU.jpg|Bull Red Horn Uppercut Shining-tornado-buster85843853469546547567576767575675676576777.gif|Shining Tornado Buster ImagesCAGYBFBM.jpg|Destiny Needle Category:Special Moves